Three Years Later
by Whisper-Of-A-Tear
Summary: Three years have come and gone since SPR was disbanded, within those three years things have changed for both good and bad. Come along and see what three years can do to one's soul, body and mind. Guest Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ghost Hunt Fan-Fictioners, here is a story that came into existence when an evil sickness (Strep Throat) came to me.

I do not own anything but my original ideas...Wait no Mr. Brain owns them o.o... I own nothing...

Summery: Three years have come and gone since SPR was disbanded, within those three years things have changed for the worse. Come along and see what three years can do to one's soul, body and mind.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Cinnamon eyes looked out from behind the counter as customers came and went, it was not quite her shift so she just at there, board. She sat so still that some of the customers thought at first she was a doll. Her past is littered with dark thoughts, blood and darkness, being abandoned and losing those she loved. Her eyes tell the story, But don't get her wrong, behind the dark thoughts lays memories of when everything was perfect and happy, but not even those memories where enough to return the light to her eyes. Today marked the anniversary of a memory that hunted her for three years. To day marks the anniversary of SPR's closing. My name is Mai Taniyama and this is what three years can do to one soul.

As usual Sapphire Cafe was almost empty. It was never busy which is great if your tired but not so great if you can't stop thinking of the past, which was my case. The bell above the door rang out through the moderate silence causing Min and I to look up to see who has decided to grace us with their presence today but our guess was one I never thought would be seen again.

"John" the name left my mouth before it clearly registered as to what it said. The blond haired and blue eyed priest looked just as shocked.

"Mai" he said it in more of a whisper than to me, setting the coffee pot down I ran to him and practically tackled him in a hug, and to my great surprise he hugged back. Not breaking the hug I looked to Min who understood.

"Go ahead and take your break Mai-Chan" Her smooth bell voice rang out as she picked up the pot of coffee I placed down. Smiling at her I led him to a table in the far right corner. Once we where seated I really looked at him. The boy who was once so small and young looking had matured. His features where sharper, his eyes a shade darker, his hair was longer but only a bit. He was well built, broad shoulders and lightly toned muscles, he really has grown.

"How long has it been since the last time we saw each other John." the blue eyed man smiled sadly at me.

"Three years too long I'm afraid." the conversation went on for half an hour when he suddenly became serious.

"Mai, I want to ask you something." Looking over at him as I took a sip of tea I motioned for him to continue.

"Mai how would you feel about working with me." three years ago I would of chocked on my drink but not know. Slowly I sat the cup down and looked at him.

"What type of work?" at this he became a bit nervous and looked away, then he took a breath and looked back causing our eyes to lock.

"The church is creating anew branch, a paranormal branch and it needs members. At the moment its Thomas and my self, but as you know it will need others. Mai I would very much love it if you came to work with us." He kept eye contact as he waited a reply. Three years ago I gave up on the paranormal, three years its been behind me and now the most caring ex-member was asking for my help in a field I swore never to enter again. But instead of saying any of this like I planed the complete opposite came out.

"I'll help." A small smile came to his face and I knew no matter what I would help, whither I swore or not, I would help him.

* * *

So how was it guys? I would love some feed back and the chapters should get longer from here, but now I must go chase down the plot bunny and Idea cat for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back and I caught the plot bunny and idea cat, they both scratched me on the hands so I'm ready for this. Anyhow I would love to thank a few special people who left me gifts.

**Reviewers:** InOnePiece, vampgirl1309, and I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt

**Followers: **I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, Lil'OldNarcissisticMe, vampgirl1309, InOnePiece and -279

**Favorites:** I willBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt

Thank you it means a lot to me, now I do not own and here is the next chapter.

* * *

It was Monday, a week after John came to the cafe and asked me to join him, a week since I joined the paranormal scene again. Opening the gate to the massive church the laughter of kids rang through the air as they ran by playing tag. The trees where vivid green, the sky baby blue with fluffy clouds doted across it, small colorful flowers grew in random patches on the ground. The church seemed more alive than the last time I saw it, then again that was in the dead of winter, on a case, with snow not to menton I was possessed. Reaching the door it was opened by a small girl who ran past and joined the other kids in their game of tag. Smiling I walked into the church and closed the door behind me. Looking around a small group of men where standing off to the right talking about something. Only two I recognized, one being John, the other being the Father of the church. The third guy must be Thomas, he stood just a bit shorter than John so about 6 foot maybe, brown hair and forest green eyes. Neither of the men noticed me as I walked up behind the Father.

"Hello?" The father turned around to look at me and he smiled, so did the other two but John was the only one who approached me.

"Mai this is Thomas Brown, my younger brother." looking to boy John claimed as his brother I noticed a few similarities but not many. He held his hand out and smiled.

"Hello Mai my brother has told me about you." Taking the hand I smiled back.

"Sadly John never told us he had a brother." at this Thomas laughed lightly and slung an arm around the priest.

"That's because he doesn't like to get close to any one." Looking to the blue eyed priest, I tried to remember if John ever talked about family, or any thing personal, only to realize that, John in fact never spoke of his private life, or much of anything really, he never really hung out with the team after a case or anything.

"Any how, Mai we have a case already." I looked to him surprised, but he only waved me into a room with a few desks and computers. He picked up a folder and handed it to me.

"It's the Takashi family. They moved into an old traditional Japanese house about two months back. At first nothing was wrong but then strange things began. The youngest daughter, Nami began to get scratches on her arms and legs. After that nothing happened then the oldest child, Sakura woke in the middle of the night to weird noises coming from her sisters bathroom, when she entered the bath tube was filled with blood and across the mirror read "You shall pay.", but not in blood, but red lipstick. Just a few weeks latter the middle child, Niko was found hanging from his window by his neck." Shivers went up my spine as I read over the small report. Something told me this would be a dangerous case, how ironic, The last case we ever did together sent a member to the hospital and almost killed us all, and the case I come back to just so happens to already have a death in it. Handing the file back to him I took a breath and steadied my thoughts.

"Ok, when do we leave."

"Tomorrow at 6." Smiling I waved at them as I walked off. Something kept nagging at me, telling me don't go, but since when have I ever listened to my instincts the first time.

**Later that Night.**

_No, was the first thought that ran through my mind as I looked at the darkness around me, that I haven't seen for years. The darkness was never ending but then a bright light enveloped my vision and when I reopened my eyes it was no longer dark but in an old looking house._

_'This must be the house we go to tomorrow.' looking around to see if something was happening, but I was met with just a normal garden. Flowers of every kind where scattered all through out the grounds, and a gentle breeze blew moving the plants, but that was the only things that moved. I waited but still nothing. But as I payed closer attention, something felt off, missing almost, as I tried reaching for it a beeping sound penetrated my sleep breaking the peaceful image before me._

* * *

Sorry that it seems so slow moving but the plot has to build before anything can happen. Any how here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, now where did Mr. Idea Cat and Bunny plot go.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once more my lovely readers, I hope every thing is okay, I'm sorry for the late update tests and reports and research projects happened and I have to take care of schooling before anything else. Any how I am here with a new chapter to Three Years Latter and again some more thanks are needed for the new members of the family who also left gifts to show they are joining.

**Reviews:** vampgirl1309 (I'm glad it is still interesting.)

**Favorites: **The Goode Chameleon (Have you read the Gallagher Books by Ally Carter?), chrisyyang and jloveyslas

**Followers:** QuietRose-13, SupernaturalGirl51799, The Goode Chameleon, pillowwolfpup and jloveyslas

Thank you now on with the story and as always I do not own.

* * *

The house before us was beautiful, the yard was covered in emerald grass, trimmed with perfection, beds of flowers, roses, lilacs, spider Lillie's and more was well arranged around the porch and the open court yard. A sakura tree was in the middle of the court yard a stream circled it the stream was bedded in stones, around the property was a small forest blocking the house and property from the neighbors. Looking over the house it self, it screamed ancient, the house held all its original features from the years gone by. The house was modestly sized with two stories which was unusual considering it was an older Japanese styled layout. As I scanned the house movement from the upper floor caught my eye when I focused more on it only the curtains moved.

"John did you say the family was renting a hotel about a mile from here?" Looking to my new boss he had a camera in his hands.

"Yes they would prefer not to be here while we investigate." A clank noise was heard and we both turned to see that Thomas had dropped the shelf's, laughing I went to help him. It took a total of two hours to get everything in and set up the way we needed it. Looking around the room we would be calling base I began to wonder why I was here again but before the thoughts of why and hos ran wild Thomas snapped me out of my trance.

"Mai can you fix us tea pleas?"

"Oh yea sure" Getting up I walked over to the small kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove then went over and sat by John.

"John something has been bugging me." The priest never looked up from the screen but signaled to go on. Silently I laughed at where he developed that skill from.

"Why didn't you contact the others?" His body language changed, and his eyes grew a bit distant.

"I did but they where...To busy to join the team." He was hiding something, that much I was sure of but what would he hide from me. Of course this brought on other questions, like what did he do for the past three years, why did he never talk about him self, and where exactly Thomas came in to play. As I learned Thomas is Johns younger brother, John being 22 and his brother being 17 and that he is wanting to see the world, so he traveled with his brother to Japan. But still an even bigger question was left unanswered, why did he come back. Nothing happened that day but the next day was not so uneventful.

**Dream**

Instead of being met with blackness I was met with the hallway that the base is on. Hushed voices could be heard from the room that was our current base, slowly approaching it I could barely make out the voices of a man and a women, the women sounded distressed, crying maybe but the man his voice held no emotion. Reaching out I slid the door open to be met with the figures of a women and a man they where arguing over something but there words where muffled, almost like they where trying to talk through water. When I stepped closer to hear them the air turned heavy and the image distorted and twisted, it was now thundering out side and the vision was tinted red. In the middle of the room the man stood over the woman's body or what was left of her, when he turned around a small scream left my lips.

**The next day**

Setting up I flew from bed and to the bathroom where everything once in my stomach was given to the toilet as the image flashed within my mind. After emptying all the contents out, I went about getting dressed and made a mental note to inform John and Thomas of the dream. Stepping out of the small room that was serving as my sleeping quarters I began the trek to base, all the while the dream replaying in my mind. As I approached the base door muffled voices could be heard through the door causing a heavy sense of deja vu to settle in. Leaning in non of the voices where easily recognizable since they where all talking in muffled but cold hostile voices. Taking a breath I straightened up and pulled the door open only to lose any and all composer at the sight before me.

* * *

Well how was it? And I am so sorry again for the late update. Normal updates should be every other day unless my treachers decide to drop something on me. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh god, there is no apologize I can give for not updating this story. But I can explain and only hope you forgive me. Report cards came out and I had an F in math and my parents grounded me till I brought it up I'm so sorry. Any how I decided to give you all an extra long chapter for the inconvenience.

* * *

Looking at the people who stood in the room my heart refused to beat or, well that is what it felt like. Before me stood the old team, not only where they there but they all looked different. Ayako had shorter hair, to her shoulders now, Monk's hair was longer and there where a few gray strands in it, that contrasted the brown. Yashu was taller and filled out, to look handsome for a young man. Masako no longer had that bob of hers instead her hair reached just past her shoulders and she no longer wore kimonos, now she stood in a floor length skirt and a beautifully knitted sweater. Next was Lin he looked the same except he held more gray hairs, then again dealing with an arrogant narcissist would do that to you. Speaking of which, sure enough to his left stood the narcissist in question. He hadn't changed much, except he was taller and hair just a bit longer it seemed, but he still held those cold eyes and distinctive frown. What really caught my eye was the way John and Naru stood almost as tho ready to argue they both scowled as they looked at each other, which lead to a comparison, John was just a bit taller than Naru. Thomas was standing beside the two men with his hands held up in what seemed surrender. As the minute it took me to register them all passed, hell broke lose or what seemed like hell.

Monk was the first to me, picking me up and squeezing what felt like the life out of me, then came the whack of Ayako hitting him which signaled to drop me, then Yasu had me in a hug next followed by Ayako. As they finally pulled away the ever so cold Masako approached and gave a small bow in greeting which not to be rude I returned. The only to that did not greet me was Naru and Lin, no surprise there. Thomas ran to me and hid behind me as he began to whine.

"Mai, Their being mean and hostile." Looking back and forth between the two men I couldn't believe a word he was saying, Naru breaking his cool even long enough to get hostile no. And John, John wouldn't become mean or hostile to anyone...Right? But as I looked at the two men and took in the air around them I began to rethink my opinion. John stepped foreword and sighed as he spoke.

"It would seem that Shibuya-san and his team will be working with us on this case." when he said the name it was strained. Looking around I finally opened my mouth for the first time.

"Who wants tea?" everyone's hand went up except John, Lin and Naru's. Walking out Thomas followed and as we walked he began to talk.

"Have they always been like that?" Looking to him, I wasn't sure what he meant till the scene from a bit ago replayed.

"No. They use to carry a bit of respect for each other but it seems like it no longer exists. Thomas what caused it any how." As we waited for the tea kettle he only smiled that smiled that said 'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Sighing waited for the tea to boil when the tempreature dropped rappidly causing Thomas to move closer and my self to look around. The door shut and locked leaving us with no chance of escape as the lights began to dim and flicker. The tea kettle released a high whisle just as it shattered, the tearing sound of metal defining as the metal pieces hit the wall, and floor. Thomas pulled me in front of him and onto the floor as the pieces rushed by us. Looking up from our place on the ground our blood ran cold as we watched as they began to float in mid air and point to us. A scratching filled the room as they flew at us. Thinking fast we split and dodged to different sides then met up at the door as the small delay before they started to float again. Banging on the door the scratching came back and we knew they where closing in on us, then the door opened and we fell forward through the opening, Thomas landing on me. The group stood in front of us, Naru sending us a glare and John looking at us oddly.

"Whats going on." We sat up and looked into the kitchen, and froze as we saw the kettle on the stove whistling and no marks, in one piece. Looking to each other we silently agreed that we both saw it. A hand appeared in front of me, taking it I let my self be lifted into a standing position and came face to face with a dark gray sweater as the owner of the hand lingered before letting go I look up and came face to face with John. Blushing furiously I took a step back before turning around and running to the kettle and turning it off as some of the team laughed. A few minutes latter found us in base with Thomas retelling the story of earlier.

"Wait guys. Could it be possible that this spirit can cause hallucinations." They turned to me as they took on a thinking look.

"It could be. That would explain earlier and why only Mai and Thomas saw it happen and why we caught nothing on video feed and why we didn't see anything when we arrived." Ayako pipped in.

"There is a presence here. It's not very strong but it does not like us." Masako spoke lowly as she raised a hand to her mouth. Looking out the window swaying pink caught my eye.

"The Sakura tree." Everyone looked at me as tho I had a second head but I only pointed.

"The Dreams I had. The first one seemed off like something wasn't right it must have been the spirit. The second one I saw a man murder his wife and when he turned around his face was distorted and kept morphing in a spiral." The team looked at me now.

"What room did it happen in." Naru asked coldly which earned a scowl from John.

"The one down the hall from us." The case was finished that day, but not much was known about it. We where all ready to just get it over with and get John and Naru apart because the air between them was growing thicker. As we packed up our equipment the SPR group drove off but the clearing of a voice made us turn around. Behind us stood Masako shifting nervously. Smiling at her I beckoned her over and she came.

"Why didn't you go with the others." She looked to the left as she spoke a small redness coming to her face.

"I was hoping to talk with John and see if I can, uh come work with you all." There was something else.

"But won't SPR need a medium." at this her eyes became sad as she spoke.

"Naru or uh Shibuya-san is having his own medium brought in. A perfect medium from England and once she gets here there wouldn't be much use for me. But at less if I am with you, I will be of use." at that moment I knew she wasn't trying to sound mean or put me down on my skills but was really truly sadden at not being able to go on cases anymore. Smiling I shut the back of the van.

"Come on, we need a medium who knows what they are doing any how." She smiled as we both climbed into the back seat of the van. John and Thomas looked at us but a smile told them it was fine. On our way back we caught Masako upon how we ran things and explained why she was there.

* * *

Sorry guys but I wanted to get this case out of the way so the real cases and fun can start. So Masako has joined and who is this perfect medium that our beloved hated Naru is bringing to Japan. We shall all find out... at one point. Again I am sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I hope you have been all well since the last update. I am here to give you all a new up date and news. I will update this story every weekend unless I leave town. So here is the new story and a few thank yous.

**Favorites:** The crow queen, chrisyyang, gugusmith42, jloveyslas and Blackhappyblosom

**Followers: **Gally619, Natalie9653, The crow queen, Truth Behind The Eyes, gugusmith42, larajla, slverphoenx and Blackhappyblosom

**Reviewers:** The crow queen and slvrphoenx

I do not own GhostHunt also I am tryign my hand at third person point of view no promises how it works out.

* * *

(Third POV)

Cinnamon eyes scanned the yard as kids laughed and ran after each other. Its been a few days since the last case where the old SPR came into play but on the bright side they did get a new member. Masako Hara, the newest member of their little paranormal group that at this moment was at a showing. Sighing Mai layed down and looked to the sky as white fluffy clouds rolled by and started to wonder why Shibuya never tried to contact them. As she lay there the wind began to die down and the laughter started to fade then then the sky flashed negative and turned red with a black sun as everything stopped. Setting up she looked around but she was no longer at the church but next to a stream. Standing she looked at the stream and began following it up words, as she walked the water began to run a deep red ahead of her and then bodies soon followed or pieces of them anyhow. Arms, legs, and heads bobbed through the water as they floated down stream. Something grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the water causing her to jolt up and out of the stream.

Looking around she came face to face with blue eyes, moving her eyes she saw the pitcher that once held water. The wind and laughter was back even tho it was directed at her now wet state.

"Mai you your dazed out whats wrong." smiling painfully she replied.

"Just wondering why he didn't contact us." John looked off towards the tree line then back at his brown haired friend wondering how much to tell her and how much to keep quite.

"He contacted my self a few days before the case but as you can see I turned him down. He never asked you?" Of course the priest knew for a fact that he didn't but for now it's best if this is played safe. The girl sighed as she stood and stretched then looked up at the young man.

"So why wake me from my resting state." At this he remembered why he did wake her.

"We had a client they called in and requested us in Kyoto they have been experiencing things going missing, being moved, scratching, and what sounds like a chain saw echoing through the house. They say the spirit has not became violent towards them as of yet but they do not want to wait till it's to late. We will leave tomorrow morning so be here." At this he turned away and started towards the church door when he stopped and turned to look at her as an after thought.

"Oh and Mai you should change." With that he vanished through the door, perplexed she looked down and blushed, tho the shirt she was wearing was a deep blue it wasn't transparent but it did stick to her like a second skin showing everything, blushing she hurried inside before heading home. The odd dream completely forgotten.

* * *

Well how was it? If you didn't like the third POV let me know and i'll try not to do it again. Yes this is short because it's just introducing the new case. Any how this will be updated every weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Favorites:** Blackhappyblosom, IwillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, MarieReeds, MoonlightShadowOfWolves, Rylin Swan, The Goode Chameleon, The crow queen, .3, chrisyyang, ugusmith4, jilly-Mae, jloveyslas, and kIoAvIuM

**Followers:** Animelover311, Blackhappyblosom, Cresentgenisi, Gally619, IwillBeleiveIt If I CanDreamIt, -279, Lil'OldNarcissisticMe, MarieReeds, MoonlightShadowsOfWolves, NaginiFay, Natalie9653, QuietRose-13, SupernaturalGirl51799, The Goode Chameleon, The crow queen, Time Angel Kiko, Truth Behind The Eyes, WhovianMaiPotter, .3, emijade, gugusmith42, jilly-Mae, jloveyslas, larajla, pillowwolfpup, sakura-moonrose-hime, slvrphoenx, vampgirl1309, wishartdawn2

**Reviews:** Rylin Swan, vampgirl13, sakura-moonrose-hime, slvrphoenx, The crow queen, IwillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, InOnePiece

You all mean a lot to me and I would like to apologize for neglecting all of you. Testing came up, then financial stuff followed by a sticky situation with my boyfriend, then traveling. But I am back and I have a few chapters made ahead of time so I don't fall behind. I will finish it, even if it kills me.

Of course I own nothing. And sorry for any mistakes, again I still do this on my own.

* * *

I arrived early the next morning to help load up the van, but John was no where to be found.

"Hey Thomas where is he?" The green eyed boy turned and looked around before he scratched his neck.

"He might still be in the room, he stayed up most of the night trying to find out everything he could on the case." Looking up I began to wondered vaguely what he might be doing, setting the camera down I decided to walked into the church to find the missing member. Climbing the stairs I looked till I found the door with John written on it in English and Japanese, knocking a few times but getting no answer i reached out and slowly opened the door to find him asleep at the small desk in his room. The young priest was asleep on his crossed arms peacefully, approaching him slowly and laying a hand on his shoulder I shook him awake.

"John we are ready to go." The man in question let out a small groan before setting up and stretching then looking down at the files and newspaper clippings.

"The van loaded?" nodding he slipped all the paper into folder and picked them up as I waited for him to follow. As we walked out of the church we where met with Thomas leaned against the van, with Masako at his side, both teens did not look happy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as we approached them, John taking the files and setting them in the back.

"It would appear that the father called SPR with out knowing the mother called us, so we have to work on the case with them." we looked over to see if John would say anything but he was already in the van.

"Is it just me or does he really not seem to like the old group." I said as they piled into the van, Masako choice to set in back and Thomas followed her, leaving me in the front.

**Mai's Dream World (Because that's always pleasant) **

_Looking around I was met with darkness, but not the usual kind, I was chained and locked up some place dark, there were no sounds till the whimpers of another girl started to echo followed by the voice of a man._

"_Don't worry it'll all be over soon." Then the roaring of a chain saw sounded out as the muffled screams grew louder, scared I tried to thrash around in the small place I was held but nothing worked, the saw stopped causing me to stop, then quiet as foot steps approached my area, locks where raddled and a chain fell as the lid was opened letting air flow in, but when I looked up I realized I as also blindfolded. A hand reached down and creased my cheek causing chills to run down my spine._

"_Don't worry your next." then he closed the lid and the locks and chains raddled again, before the sound of the saw came to life once more and began to cut something._

**End of dream (See wasn't that pleasant) **

Setting up the first thing I noticed was that I was not in a van, the second was that the room was empty besides John, Naru and Lin, the third was that the air was very heavy. Laughing awkwardly to my self I cleared my throat catching the attention of the guys who turned to look at me, John stood up and walked over.

"Did you have a dream Mai" His voice was gentle like always, nodding my head I stretched and recounted it to him, he stayed quiet till I was done.

"We might be dealing with his victims." I said as I stood up and walked over to the chair next to where he once sat, him taking is set next to me. Setting down and looking at the monitors the two words I hated the most rang out.

"Mai, tea." snorting I turned to the boy who spoke but before I could say anything John spoke, silencing me.

"She isn't your employee anymore so she does not take orders from you." Looking to him he did not seem happy, shifting my head I looked at Dr. Davis as he spoke.

"But I am the most experienced in this field and since my team was called first I am in charge." the atmosphere dropped and became heavy as the two young men glared at each other. Thinking back to what Thomas said on the first case I believed him now.

"Being more experienced means nothing _Dr. Davis_, and I will not have you telling my team mates what to do." he strained his name and at that moment the door opened the rest of the teams filed in but stopped as they to took in the air.

"Guys this isn't the time." Both men turned away and went back to the screens, leaving everyone else except Lin and Thomas confused.

"Okay I think we all need Tea" with that I walked out of the room, Masako trailing behind me.

* * *

That's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and I already have the other chapter made so it will be updated on time.

_**Important question:**_ How would a chapter in John's point of view sound? It might shed some light on whats going on between the two males, let me know if you would like to read that.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I am updating this early, here is a treat for all you who stayed with the story even though I failed to update normally. That and I just couldn't resist updateing it haha. The next up date will be next week.

Thank you to these fine people who reviewed.

**Reviews:** Ducky-Chan, WhovianMaiPotter, Shadow, vampgirl1309, Alaina Kuski, The crow queen, And IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt

Oh I realized that I failed to mention that John isn't a priest any more but the church allows him to do minor exorcism still. This is why he shows more of his dislike of things and how the slow building relationship with Mai will work out.

* * *

**John's Point of View**

Looking over the monitors I was still upset from earlier. He has no right to to try and boss her around like he use to, even back then it didn't set well with me but I never spoke up, it was their business but now she is under my care. Glancing out of the corner of my eye to the boy in question I remember the call.

**Flash back (Finally we get to know.)**

_It was a warm day at the church and I was out side playing with the kids when Father came out and said I had a caller. Walking in I took the phone and spoke._

"_Hello?" The voice that answered as one that I never thought I would never hear again._

"_Father Brown, I have a question for you." His voice was cold as always._

"_What can I do for you Dr. Davis." there was some shuffling then he spoke again._

"_I will be returning to Japan to reopen SPR and I would like you to come work for me again." So that's why he called, of course._

"_I'm sorry but I am in a new program at my church." He sighed on the other end but what he said next took me for a different turn._

"_I see, very well. I would appreciate if you did not tell Mai that I will be returning." This got my interest, why wouldn't he ant his former bubbly assistant to know._

"_May I ask why?" I waited till he spoke and with each word my blood ran hotter and hotter._

"_She's to clumsy, and a danger magnet, she is a risk to the team and not very useful at that. I do not need a naive immature teen on my team causing trouble and she lets her emotions guide her and her constant fawning over me is quite annoying. I'll be letting Masako go as well as soon as my parents send in the perfect medium from the England branch, at less this one wont faint all the time." He thinks everyone was replaceable to him, he really is a cold hatred person. I refused to believe it since I am taught to look for the good in everyone but this just proves it. Hanging up the phone I went to find my brother to explain to him we needed to find Mai._

**Present Time (That can't be the whole thing)**

Mai and Masako where his most devoted team mates even if Masako did blackmail him, they both did everything to make him happy and he just tosses them aside like they meant nothing. The door opened pulling me out of my thoughts as Mai and Masako walked in holding trays with the drinks on them. They handed them out to everyone as Mai sat down beside me in the chair, her long hair pulled up in a pony tail swaying as she sat.

"So what do we know so far." She turned to me as I handed her a case file.

"So far we know that this house was actually rebuilt some time ago after the original structure was demolished due to possible hidden corpses. The owner of the original house was a butcher but when the animals stopped being enough for him he started to kidnap tourist and chopping them up. He is suspected of having over 20 victims but only 11 bodies where found and placed together and other parts where found but never placed." Mai was scanning over the file as visible chill ran through her causing her to close the file and look up, her cinnamon eyes locking with mine.

"Is that it?" Nodding I pulled my gaze away from the teen and looked at everyone else.

"The rooms are small only big enough for about two beds with the ability to walk still so we will be splitting into pairs and for the protection of the girls they will be paired with a male." Thomas spoke out pulling out a list that caused Mai to laugh.

"You made a list of who's is who's partner and wait we don't have an even amount." He only flashed a smile at her and began to read it off.

"Ayako your with Yasu, Masako and my self, Lin your with Dr. Davis, Mai your with John and that leave Monk" at that time a feminine voice spoke out.

"Oliver will be with me." Turning to the door we where greeted by a tall blond with blue eyes dressed in a businessmen suite she walked in and to Dr. Davis who stood up and greeted the women.

"Who is that?" Monk asked as we sat and waited.

"This is Emma Ashen, she is the medium I requested." Masako scuffed from her place next to Thomas, and Mai just turned back to the screen, her face impassive as she scanned the screens.

"It's nice to meet you all." She bowed but only the SPR group said any greeting, hours passed till a small warm body was leaning over my shoulder as Mai pointed at something on screen.

"Re-wine that and play it frame by frame." Doing as she said the out line of a female could faintly be seen, as we looked it over then pressed play again we watched as she passed from room to room then disappearing. She looked down at me from where she lent over my shoulder and spoke.

"I'll take Masako and we will go check it out." As she was leaving the new female, Ms. Ashen spoke up.

"I will go with you." Both girls looked to each other then looked at her and gave a nod as they left. They soon appeared on the screen in the same hallway.

"Do you see anything we aren't getting anything." Mai's voice came in over the radio picking it up I answered.

"No so come back to base." As the girls turned around and began to walk back Mai stopped but the other two didn't seem to notice, she turned around and looked at the room the women disappeared in, a wind ghosted by her causing her floor length skirt to shift lightly.

"Mai back to base now." She seemed to snap out of it and pick up the radio.

"Right sorry." she turned around and hurried back.

* * *

That was John's POV. Would you all like to see more of his POV? Should I switch between His and Mai's? Please let me know and let me know how it was.


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to update yesterday but I got caught up playing OviPets XD

This is the chapter where the case ends and we get to see a little fluff between our future couple. This is in John's POV still next i might do a mixture between Masako's and Thomas's. Any how thank you to.

**Reviews:** IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, Alaina Kuski, vampgirl1309, the crow queen, and slvrphoenx

**Favorites:** Namikaze Uzumaki Aika, Rylin Swan, and konohinamoto

**Followers:** konohinamoto, , and 1

I own nothing

* * *

Entering the room from the bathroom, Mai was setting on her bed attempting to comb her hair out.

"Having troubles there Mai." She looked up and huffed as she slid the brush through again encountering more knots.

"It just takes me a bit, I was thinking of cutting it back short." laughing at the brunet I approached her and held out my hand.

"Let me help." She shifted so I could set behind her as I ran the brush through her waist long hair.

"How do you know how to brush long hair?" She spoke as she stayed still.

"My mother would let me brush her hair growing up, she also taught me how to braid." She laughed as I placed the brush down on the table and stood up.

"That's amazing, but why is it that you don't talk about your family?" looking over at her from my bed I thought about it, she was right I never mentioned them or anything really.

"I suppose an opportunity never came." She eyed me for a bit then she sighed and smiled.

"Well we need to sleep." She slipped under the blankets and turned on her side facing me as I pulled out a laptop.

"I have a few leads I want to test." She gave a nod and let her eyes close.

"Night John." Smiling as I opened the new tab.

"Night Mai." Later that night I was woken by something shaking me, then noises, like a chainsaw. Opening my eyes I noticed it was Mai setting on my bed shaking me, her eyes showing how scared she was.

"It just started a few seconds ago." Standing up I walked to the door and opened it to see everyone else lined up out side also looking around, Mai stayed close behind me as the noises came closer, a heavy sense fell around us as an ice cold breeze ran through us, knocking us all down, then it was gone. Looking around everyone was looking to see if there was anything in the hall as we sat up, Mai, Masako, and Ms. Ashen where passed. Standing up with the small brunet in my arms I looked to Monk to see him helping Masako who was coming around up. Dr. Davis was also helping Ms. Ashen up.

"Thomas, take someone with you and go back to base and keep an eye on the monitors and radio us if anything else happens." He gave a nod and grabbed Yasu and as they walked off we filed into our rooms. Going over to the bed I laid the girl down and shifted her to cover her up. Going back to my bed I noticed a website I did not pull up was on the main screen.

"What is going on here." the next morning shuffling was the thing that woke me up. Setting up and rubbing my eyes I looked to Mai's bed but didn't see her. Setting up the bathroom door opened and the girl in question walked out, wearing a plaid red and black skirt with a matching red knitted sweater.

"Good morning John. I had a dream last night." She walked over and sat on her bed, slipping her socks on. Setting up I gathered my things and got dressed then walked back out.

"We will tell everyone at once." she gave a nod and stood up and we walked out of the room, when we entered the base Masako and Ms. Ashen where in a heated argument about the spirit.

"It's the girls that he killed." Ms. Ashen spoke as she crossed her arms.

"It's the killer him self." Masako replied, looking around everyone looked exasperated.

"Actually your both right." both girls looked to the girl that stood beside me.

"He killed his victims and what the papers don't say is that he was killed just like he killed them but the officers never figured out how, or who did it. He is keeping the girls here and making them relive it but he is intelligent he knows he is dead and is taking advantage of it. That's why he gave us a visit last night." She spoke as she walked and sat on the sofa.

"And how do you know this?" The blond asked her arms still crossed, this is where everyone laughed.

"Of course Naru didn't tell you, but Mai is gifted with the ability to see the past, future and transfer objects through her astral plan." Yasu spoke as he sat beside the brunet, the blond in question eyed her as if she was sizing her up. If only she knew she held no match when it came to the brunet.

"Did anything happen after the indecent last night." Thomas and Yasu both shook their heads.

"Mai, you and Masako go make drinks for us please?" The girls stood up from their spots on the sofa and love seat and walked out. When they returned Dr. Davis split his team up to go search the grounds for where he may of kept the girls, while Yasu was sent into town to get information, Lin and him self vanished to go take care of something or another, leaving the base empty except for Mai, Thomas and my self. Then Thomas smiled.

"Well I'm hungry I'll go get us all something to eat." and before either of us could say anything he was gone leaving just us. What felt like hours went by as we sat there then the air grew cold and Mai stopped typing. Looking over she was already walking out.

"Mai." But she never answered just kept walking, standing up I went to grab her when she took off running. Running after her we ended up in the back of the house heading to the woods behind the house.

"MAI" still no answer as she broke into the tree line, at one point I lost sight of her, walking foreword I yelled her name but nothing. As I walked the trees gave way to a clearing with a small river running through it, Mai stood at the edge looking in. Approaching her slowly I wrapped my arm around her waist causing her to jump a bit and shift to look at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"He chopped them up and threw the body parts into the stream, the ones he didn't use to make his freakish pets." the wind around us stilled as all sound disappeared, tightening my grip on her waist bringing her as close as possible as we back away from the stream that became still. An invisible force began to circle on the water as a cold wind picked up around us. Her grip tightened in my shirt as she watched.

"John we need to get out of here." Agreeing we both turned and ran back to base, all the while trying to ignore the laughing spirit. Soon we heard something coming after us, as we reached the house and hurried through it to the base we ran in then turned and closed the door just as something hit it causing Mai to yelp.

"We know where he is." I spoke, waiting for my pretty little brunet to move away from the door, and shaking my head at the mental slip up, she wasn't mine, though she was pretty.

"Okay where at?" Monk asked as he stood up, Ayako and everyone else following.

"He is at the river stream in the forest. But he wasn't only chopping them up, he was sewing them together and making horrific creatures." Mai spoke as she stood beside me.

"Well lets end this case please, before one of us ends up like that." nodding we all got dressed then met in the back yard, where Mai led the way to it, once we where in the clearing the wind turned to ice, and the water began to move again. Mai scurried behind me and Thomas as we watched the figure from before. Masako, leaned against Thomas, while Ms. Ashen sat on the ground.

"Get ready guys." As it formed the chanting began, sharp winds bit into us as we continued, the thing before us cried out in rage as hand appeared from the water, wrapping around him and slowly pulling him down, his creatures appeared around the lake, body parts in odd positions, they began to crawl to him and jumped onto him, before he vanished he gave one more cry of rage as sharp winds sliced into our skin knocking us all down. We packed up and left that day.

* * *

That it for this chapter let me know what you thought, I wont really be focusing to much on cases them self but more the interactions between character, I will mention small things about the cases but I will not be focusing on them, I'm sorry. Latter on I may focus on a few cases them self. Also That will probably be Johns only slip up for a few chapters. I can guarantee this story will have more than 10 chapters, because I'm going to slowly build up the relationship. Thank you for reading.


	9. A Good Bye to Three Years Later(AN)

First let me start out like this, sorry everyone I was at camp the whole time i've been missing.

the second is that when I returned I had a FB message from a girl claiming I stole her story line (Even though I have never met her or even talked to her), and sent me a copy of her said story and in fact they where similer in nature, but when I asked if she had ever published it any where she said she has not. I'm sorry to say this but I have to stop writing this story becasue I am being acussed of stealing someones idea even though I just met the girl my self.

Becasue of this, I will have to either re-write the story, or creat a new one. At this point I am not sure what I plan to do. I may just delet it and start over from scratch (again). At this time I am ending **Three Years Later**. I will make a update with either a new story or a re-writen version. I'm sorry this had to happen, I truly enjoyed writing this story and all my fellow FF people. AS thank you here is a thanks to everyone who has done somthign for the story.

_**Thank you: **_Silvrphonex, Alaina Kuski, The crow queen, vampiregirl1309, IwillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt, Ducky-Chan, WhovianMaiPotter, Shadow, Rylin Swan, sakura-moonrose-hime, InOnePiece, Blackhappyblosom, MarieReeds, MoonlightShadowsOfWolves, Namikaze Uzumaki Aika, , The Goode Chameleon, The Wolf's Knight, .3, gugusmith42, izzis, jilly-Mae, jloveyslas, kIoAvIuM, konohinamoto, Animelover311, Cresentgenisi, Gally619, Gr33n-t3a-Fox, -279, Lil'OldNarcissisticMe, Lillian Redfox, NaginiFay, Natalie9653, QuietRose-13, Sisco-Finella1, SupurnaturalGirl51799, Time Angel Kiko, Truth Behind The Eyes, emijade, wingfright, and wishartdawn2

_**~I'm sorry.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone, I decided to just block the girl and continue posting, it is true since she has no profe I never stole anything. I actually wrote this the week before I left for camp but never got to post it haha.

This is a filler chapter from both Thomas and Masako's POV.

* * *

Thomas POV.

Looking out the window from the top floor I watched as the kids ran around Mai as they played tag. The kids loved her and quite enjoyed the girls company, much like another person I know. A few minutes latter my brother appeared in the yard with them. The kids jumped happily and ran over to him, hiding behind him as Mai approached them laughing. A hand on my shoulder pulled me away from the happy scene to see Masako.

"Do you think they know." She spoke as she too looked down from the window. Smiling as the brunet ran around him and the children scattered.

"I think my brother is coming around to it, but Mai is oblivious to it I think." she laughed from my side.

"Maybe, but she isn't as clueless as everyone believed, I think she just isn't wanting to think of it. Do you know what happened that day." Looking down to the dark haired medium I shook my head.

"He broke her heart."

"John did?" I asked but she only glared at me for the interruption

"No, Dr. Davis. The day before they left to take his brothers body back to England Mai confessed to loving him, and instead of turning her down he asked her. Him or Gene. She didn't understand till she realized that it was Gene in her dreams guiding her, and though she loved Dr. Davis he walked off before she could speak. After that she became distant and just left all together. We tried to get a hold of her but she moved, then we found out she tested out of school a few months early." She finished looking down at the two in the yard.

"He never told me that part." She looked up a sadness flashing in her eyes.

"That's because no one else knew. She just told me a few days ago when I asked her why she left everything." Looking back at the yard they where bringing the children in.

"Do you know why John became a priest." I spoke staring off in the distance.

"No we just assumed he became one because that's what he wanted." turning and walking to the door I turned to the girl.

"He didn't want to be like father." and with that I walked out to meet up with the two.

Masako's POV

What does he mean by that. I wondered as I looked back down at the empty yard before shaking my head and walking out. Walking into the mess hall the kids where alive with laughter and chatter, Mai was helping set up for the kids lunch, Thomas and John where in the corner it looked like they where in a small disagreement, as they both broke off and walked over to help out, neither looking pleased. Walking over to them I offered a smile to them, avoiding those green eyes.

"So Ayako has told me that they got a case in England and may be gone for a while. So we don't need to worry about running into them on any future cases for now." I offered as I took one of the plates and placed the chopped fruits. Mai smiles and the tense stance of the to men relaxed just a bit.

"Oh she spoke to you? She hasn't talked to me since the case." Mai said as she handed me another plate.

"Oh what type of desert are the kids having today?" I asked instead to draw her attention away, she beamed as she ran of into the kitchen and returned with a small glass.

"It's a cup brownie, each kid will get one." laughing we watched as the kids lined up and got their food. The day passed by and nothing really happened, I dodged Thomas as much as I could, till we got a call requesting our help for an exorcism, somthing about the man on the other line sent off warning bells not to go, but it was John's call. Though we all where not needed we all packed up and headed out the next day any how.

* * *

Cup brownies are fun to make haha, thanks everyone I'll update again soon.


End file.
